At your window
by Hippigirl77750
Summary: One Shot. Malik visits Bakura to inform him that he's leaving. When a secret is told that Bakura has never told comes out, how will Malik react.MalikBakura.


One shot, I thought I wouldn't do these but this idea was stuck in my head so is another one but one at a time. And guess what…I LIKE KITTYS! OH and lets pretend Malik lives with his dad and Marik cause I don't know.

Bakura/Malik pairing

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bakura lay asleep in his bed, he's in a deep slumber and his soft dreams of blowing peoples heads up started to come with a ringing tap that annoyed him. Then it got louder and louder, as a rock shot threw his room and hit him in the head. Dazed and confused he walked over to the window to she blonde hair in his window. It was Malik in his window; Bakura stood there and watched Malik try to open the window. Gaining his senses Bakura opened the window and pulled the smaller boy in. " What the hell are you doing here, Malik?" Bakura said closing the window. Cold breath came from Maliks mouth as he opened it to speak. Bakura got closer, awaiting an answer that anyone would want.

Malik breathed in and panted as his eyes looked at Bakura.

" I well…I wanted to see you." Malik said breathlessly. The white haired boy sighed and stated sarcastically " Oh god, your not gonna like read me a poem or something?" As this came from Bakura's mouth a small ting of want set in Bakura's mind as he looked at Maliks freezing arms. Stupid boy couldn't realize it would be cold at two o'clock in the morning. Malik glared at Bakura and rubbed his arms, hopefully not making them so bare.

" No, I came to tell you—." Malik stopped as he looked at the other boys torn black boxers and dirty t-shirt. " Is that what you sleep in?" Malik asked completely off topic. Bakura opened his mouth to say something else sarcastically charming to the blonde but was cut off. " I mean, I have to tell you that my dad is making me move away." As these soft words were spoken, emotions that Bakura had never in his life felt before came up. Or maybe he had felt them but was just accepting them now. Bakura just looked at the blonde boy as both their hopes rise. Malik went on, " I thought maybe me and you could just leave town or find an apartment till this whole thing blows over." Bakura looked at Malik head on, he was never good at not challenging his fears but in this case he couldn't scare them away, he didn't want to.

" We cant do that, we cant leave town." Bakura responded. Wishing and longing not to hear it again out loud. Malik let a tear roll down his cold raw cheek. Pressure building in both of their throats as Bakura moved nearer. Malik turned and headed for the window, he wasn't running just moving. " What are you doing?" Bakura asked swallowing the throbbing lump in his throat. Maliks deep eyes locked with Bakura's unsure ones.

" If you don't care then I'll just run away by my self." Malik said with all the voice he could muster. Bakura got closer and yelled angrily. " Damn it, of course I care I fucking love you!" As the angry words came from Bakura's lips all the pressure was gone, a secret and terrible burden of lies was lifted in the simple word 'love'. Malik turned and looked, a smile moved across his smooth lips.

" You do?" Malik asked slowly. Bakura nodded. " Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Malik asked and moved dangerously close to the other boy. Bakura looked at the floor feeling guilty and yet proud that this secret was kept in. " I hoped it would pass." As Bakura said this he heard a soft laugh and looked up to see Malik looking at him, and laughing. 'He has a cute laugh' Bakura thought. They turned and now were facing each other. Bakura touched Malik's chin, he lifted it up until their eyes were level. Malik had to many things in his mind Bakura had one. Bakura leaned down and full on kissed him, he felt the warm soft skin of Maliks lips and he knew that he wouldn't and couldn't stop himself he wanted more. Bakura deepened the kiss, letting his tongue lick the blondes' soft lips. Malik ran his hands up and down the taller boys back and leaned his lower body into Bakura's body and opened his mouth so Bakura's tongue could enter. Bakura smiled and pulled Maliks body closer as he let his tongue enter into Maliks mouth. Malik did the same and the warmth of both boys breath made it all the more passionate. Bakura began walking backwards, while still keeping the kiss intact. Bakura wrapped his arms around Malik and pulled him down on the bed, Malik looked kind of surprised. Bakura began unbuttoning Maliks shirt and softly kissed Malik on the lips and let his lips move down Maliks body. Lips. Chin. Neck. Side neck. Chest. Stomach. Lower stomach.

The white haired boy stopped and unbuttoned Maliks jeans, and Malik pull off the jeans and his underwear, while Bakura takes off his shirt. Bakura climbed back on top of Malik but heard an engine of a car outside his window, loud honking and yelling. Bakura was frozen. Hell would have to be a orange Popsicle before he would leave Malik right now. Maliks eyes were filled with lust as Bakura climbed off and looked at the window. It was Maliks dads' car. The White haired boy was shocked and pissed. He looked at Malik; he couldn't leave him or let him leave. No there was one more solution.

" Mal, get your stuff we're leaving."

The end.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Smiles sweetly**) That was a very sucky ending but there is no way I could write what I wanted to happen.

If you have flames roast marshmallows on them.

If you have reviews, give them to me! PWWEEAASSE!

**(gives all Bakura doll) **


End file.
